


Bad things happen (and that's ok)

by Rhys_up



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:34:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24772471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhys_up/pseuds/Rhys_up
Summary: After defeating the hunger Tres horny bois live pretty happily but that doesn't mean they don't have accidents as well
Kudos: 1





	Bad things happen (and that's ok)

**Author's Note:**

> This is first time writing! please go easy on me!

Taako was in his kitchen. Magnus and Merle were sitting at a table in the next room over, waiting to try his latest culinary creation. "Hey, guys, give it like, another half hour." Magnus and Merle didn't hear from the kitchen. Magnus, too caught up watching Merle draw little flowers on his wooden arm (still feeling guilty about chopping it off), and Merle also caught up in cursing the day the 'big oaf' next to him was even born. He loved Magnus like a brother, but sometimes, he thought, he wasn't exactly the brightest bulb out there. That being said, Magnus and Merle did a loud crash coming from the stove. following Taako screaming like a banshee in elvish and in English following the shout of "HOLY ISTUS!" (Magnus rolls a 19) Magnus, of course, does as he usually does and rushes in head-first narrowly avoiding a flower vase placed carefully on a table in the hallway. (Merle rolls a 4) While Merle confused as all hell as to what on earth is going on stays put and shouts much like a child would "you okaaaaay?!" (Taako rolls a 7) Taako still covered in burning cooking oil and screaming in elvish like he just saw death...(technically he has considered Kravitz, his boyfriend is quite literally the grim reaper.) (Magnus rolls a 3) Magnus still rushing in tries to skid to a stop in front of the kitchen door only to run face-first into said door cracking the wood. (Merle rolls a natural 20) Sighing at his companion's total flop of a rescue mission, Merle finally decides to get up and take matters into his own hands. He walks over to Magnus, giving a look much like a parent gives their toddler. He turns the doorknob and opens the door.


End file.
